Snow
by xVibrating Spazoid
Summary: DracoMalfoy had it all. Money two beautiful girls and a loving wife. Till oneday they are taken away from him. a year later he ends up working At Hogwart as a potion teacher, Where he runs into the one and only Hermione Granger
1. Chapter 1

Stdlg: Yea I know another story well I am probably going to delete one of my other ones…yea.

Zamien: she's extremely drugged up right now she had foot surgery so excuse her

Stdlg: Hey stop spreading my business!

Zamien: Just up and just write!

_"Draco, we're leaving!" Marylyn Malfoy said walking to the front door. "Girls say good bye to daddy" Instantly two girl came running out toward Draco, one little girl with long sliver white hair like Draco and one with raven hair like their mother."_

_"Bye daddy" The silver haired on name Samantha said to her father._

_"Move Sammy I wanna hug!" said the raven-haired one name Emma._

_"Well you have to wait I got here first." Samantha said sticking her tongue out at her sister._

_"Well I'm older." Emma said as she stomped her feet._

_"By one minute."_

_Laughing to himself he pick up his beautiful twins._

_"Its okay I have enough love to hug you both at the same time okay?" he said into a face full of hair. Then putting them down he walked over to his wife and gave her a gentle yet passionate kiss._

_" I love you baby." He said wrapping her into a hug._

_"I love you too, but really we are going to be late and my mother isn't going to be happy." She said stepping away._

_"I don't give a flying f-"_

_"Draco Malfoy, watch you language. Girls lets go, we wanna get there before its start to snow really hard."_

_"Okay." Came two replies, and then they were gone._

_After watching then drive out of the drive way he went back in to the manor, used his wand to start a fire, and turned on the TV that his wife insisted that they get and laid down on the couch._

_6 hours later_

_Draco woke from his slumber with the phone ringing._

_"Hello?" he answered groggily_

_"Um yes, I am looking for a mister Malfoy."_

_"This is him." He said sitting straight up._

_"This is the emergency room from St. Mungos. Um… Sir there was an accident involving your wife and children."_

_"Are they okay?" he asked_

_"We don't know sir they are still in surgery."_

_"I'm on my way." And with that he hung up the phone put on shoes then apparated to the hospital._

_" Are you Mister Malfoy?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do. There was Brain swelling and internal bleeding."_

_"When will the bodies be released?" he said in a monotone voice._

_"Next week." And with that Draco left the hospital and arranged for the funeral. And sat through the funeral dry eyed while is family was put in the ground._

BEEP!  
BEEP!  
BEEP!

"DARNIT!" Draco said as his alarm clock went off. It was 6 O'clock in the morning and he had to be in the great hall in an hour. "Why did I agree to this?" he asked himself, rolling out of the bed. Sure it was great to be at Hogwarts again, and he was teaching his favorite subject Potions and he was the head master of his old house. Slytherin. He was the first of the Professors to arrive, the students would be arriving in two day and the rest of the professors were arriving in an hour. Then after the other professors arrived he had to see the headmaster. Walking into his bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face, tried to decide what to do with his hair. In the end he just left it laying on his head. Then he hopped in the shower, then got dressed and made his way to the great hall.

On the train to Hogwarts

Hermione Alyssa Granger sat on the train taking her to Hogwarts. Only this time she wasn't going there for school, she was going to teach transfiguration, and be the head of Gryffindor. Looking out the window she saw Hogwarts approaching.

"Ms.Granger, are you ready?" Minerva McGonagall asked her.

"Ye, I'm a bit nervous though Professor." Hermione said Standing up.

" Hermione you aren't in school any more, feel free to call me Minerva." Professor McGonagall said. " Now if you wish you can come it with us, its only five more minutes till we are at Hogwarts."

"No Prof- Minerva I like it back here just fine." Hermione said sitting back down.

"Alright if you insist. One more thing, when you get to Hogwarts The Headmaster would like to talk to you."

" Alright, thank you for letting me know." As McGonagall left the room Hermione turned to the window, thinking about her class, she would be teaching Transfiguration, McGonagall would be helping her for the first few weeks then leave her to teach the class by herself. Hermione wasn't sure that she could handle this, especially if she had to teach the Slytherins. Sighing to her self she got up and begin to change into her robes. For a thirty-two year old woman, she and a body to envy and have a figure eight shape. Her Breast were a nice and perky 36 C cup, her stomach was flat and toned, from her regular workout schedule. Her hair now nice and silky ran down her back and stopped at her waist. Finally dressed she sat down and rode the rest of the way in deep thought.

Back at Hogwarts Draco was pacing out in front of the school waiting for the rest of the teachers to arrive and thinking about the Class he was teaching naturally it was his best subject, Potions with Snape helping him for the first few weeks. "What the bloody Hell is taking them so long." He thought angrily, and just as he did he saw the train coming around the corner.

"Its about bloody time." He thought walking to the train. The first off was Snape.

"Welcome back Malfoy." He said in his usual monotone voice. Next came McGonagall.

"Draco dear welcome back." She said patting both sides of his face. He just stood there with a plastered smile on his face. Then came Lupin.

"Teaching D.A.D.A again professor?" Draco asked.

"Well I wanted Divination, but you know how Dumbledore is…" Lupin said trailing off and walking away.

As the rest of the teachers got off he said Hi to every one of them. Since he had been taught by then he thought he should show a little respect. Except there was one teacher that he couldn't place, he was sure that if he had seen a beautiful woman teaching him he would remember. She had the most amazing chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen, yet they were some how familiar.

"Hello I'm Draco Malfoy." He said extending his hand to the young woman. Hermione was shocked she couldn't believe that this incredibly handsome man was Draco Malfoy. Sure his eyes were they same stormy gray and His hair was still the exact way is was in 3rd year. But inside those eyes she saw pain. Lots and lots of pain, and she wanted to know what had caused it.

"Hermione Granger." She said waiting to see what his reaction was, he instantly pulled back his hand.

"What? They let the mudblood come back. What are you doing here Granger?" he asked hotly.

" Still the same arrogant prat." She said pushing past him into the school. He was extremely angry, how dare that little mudblood talk to him like that. Still stunned he turned angrily and walked to the school as well, and headed towards Dumbledore's office.

Walking quickly he caught up with Hermione just as the door to his office. Then they just stood there.

"Well?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"Well what mudblood?" he said answering her. Hermione just decided to grit her teeth and bare it.

" Aren't you going to say the bloody password?" she said. "I've only just arrived no one told me the password.

"What makes you think I know it?" He said leaning against the statue, pretending to clean invisible dirt from under his fingernails.

" Well," she started off. " Apparently you were told that Dumbledore wanted to see you as well so since you got here before anyone else you HAVE to know the password." She said getting frustrated.

"And maybe I do." Then is fun letting the mudblood get all worked up over a stupid password. He thought to himself.

"Why are you being such a twat!" She finally yelled "Its like you don't have a heart at all! Has being on Voldemort's side turned you to Ice." She yelled at him.

"Why am I so cold?" He asked her "Because I've lost the one thing that mattered most to me. Something you can't just buy, something you can replace, and now I am stuck in this God forsaken school with the most annoying mudblood in the world!" he said, noticing that as he was speaking her and taken a few steps toward her and now had less than a foot of space between them. " Sugar Babies." He said after a while.

"What?" she asked completely forgetting that she had asked for the password.

"The password, its sugar babies. Some muggle candy he seems to be obsessed with." And with that he turned toward the statue and said that password and walked up the staircase.

"Ah MS. Granger Mr. Malfoy. So wonderful to see you again, I presume that life has treated you well since you left Hogwarts?" He asked as they took a seat across from his desk.

" Its been treating me well professor." Hermione said Smiling.

" I'm still here." Draco said slouching in his chair.

"Yes well the both of you know why you are here. Ms.Granger you will be teaching Transfiguration and Mr. Malfoy you will be teaching potion. Now that matter of your lodging, unfortunately since all the professors still occupy their rooms you will have to once again share the Head room." Dumbledore said waiting for objections.

" So that means its basically 7th year again?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes, only I expect you two to behave with the maturity that has come with her age. No name call." He shot a quick look to Draco who just gave his signature smirk. " and no hexing." He then shot a look toward Hermione who blushed in return."

" Okay, well since we will be staying in the Head room were with the Head boy and girl be staying?" Draco asked.

"They will be staying in their house dorms. Now are there anymore questions, before I dismiss you two to your room?" Neither Draco nor Hermione spoke up, so with that they all said goodnight. Walking down the corridors seemed to go on forever, especially with the silence, so she decided to try and break it.

" So what have you been doing since you got out of school?" she asked casually.

" Minding my business you should try it some time." He said and just continued walking.

"I was just trying to make casual conversation."

" Well how about you don't? That way I don't have to hear your annoying voice."

"That's the second time that you called me annoying since I've been here." She said getting angry.

"Hmm, that's it just two? You are annoying, you are annoying you, are annoying." He told her. " There, so what that's five times now?" he asked not really expecting and answer.

" God your such a twat." She said hotly speeding up and getting to the portrait.

" Its part of my charm." He said slyly.

" You should really think about getting another charm." She mumbled to herself. Getting to the portrait, she saw that it was a mermaid much like the stain glass one on the Prefects bathroom. (A/n think 4th movie Harry and bubbles) "Hello there." She said speaking to the portrait.

" Good morning Ms. Granger." The Portrait said.

" Oh please call me Hermione. Umm, do we have to set up a password?" Hermione asked.

" No, Mr. Malfoy has already taken the liberty of doing that." The portrait said. Hermione sighed to herself; she was going to have to argue with Draco for the password.

" Okay Malfoy I really don't want to have to argue again about the password, will you please just say it so we can get in." she said closing her eyes an rubbing her forehead. Draco took pleasure and quickly delivered that password.

" You won't have to fight for this password, I' gladly give it to you." He said walking up to the portrait. "Scar head." And with that he walked in. Hermione stood there, not knowing what to say, then finally sighed to herself an walked in.

Stdlg: SO this is the first chapter tell me wat you think…not really a lot of action just information. Zamien left me and went to Wales…he is going down…so n e way tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Stdlg: Zamien…is still gone…so with out my muse I am going to try my hardest…

Elecktra: Hello I am still here!

Stdlg: You don't count.

Elecktra: I hope they hate your story!

Stdlg: Gasp my feelings are hurt locks her in the closet on with the story! Oh and the reviews wonderful, I am so happy that ppl like it/ I just want to point out that Draco acts like he basically did in school because since he lost his family its like a basically ha nothing to look for so he's his old cold hearted, muggle born hating self again, and that's about it…so now on with the story!

Last Chapter 

" No, Mr. Malfoy has already taken the liberty of doing that." The portrait said. Hermione sighed to herself; she was going to have to argue with Draco for the password.

" Okay Malfoy I really don't want to have to argue again about the password, will you please just say it so we can get in." she said closing her eyes an rubbing her forehead. Draco took pleasure and quickly delivered that password.

" You won't have to fight for this password, I' gladly give it to you." He said walking up to the portrait. "Scar head." And with that he walked in. Hermione stood there, not knowing what to say, then finally sighed to herself an walked in.

End last chapter

When Hermione walked in she was, more or less shocked to see that it looked like a guy lived there.

"Gods, Malfoy do you NOT know how to clean up after yourself?" She asked as she walked over and around piles of dirty clothes.

" I do know how to clean up after myself thank you very much, but I tend to do it only when someone worth value comes over." He said walking to his room and standing at the door. Hermione stared oddly at his hand she thought she was looking at a wedding band.

"Malfoy are you married." She asked with disbelief in her voice.

"That's none of you business mudblood." She said and quickly walked into his room and shut the door.

Hermione once again sighed to herself and continued to pick her way through the mess. Thinking to herself, could Malfoy actually be married? Who could possibly want to marry him, other than Pansy?

" Well if he is you'd think his wife would have taught him to be some what civil, unless of course it is Pansy then I'd expect nothing more than what I got." She said.

Finally she made it too her room, when she opened the door she was immediately flooded with memories of her last year. The room was exactly the same, maybe a little bigger if possible, but the bed, the color everything was exactly the same.

"Ahh, good times good times." And with that she stepped in her room and shut the door.

Meanwhile Draco was sitting on the edge of his bed twisting his wedding ring around his finger, and letting memories flood him as he smiled to himself.

Flash back 

"_Daddy tell us again how you met mommy." Sammy said as she and her sister sat in Draco lap._

" _Awwww, girls I've told you this story and million times."_

"_Tell us again daddy." Emma said pouting her lips and making her eyes all big and watery._

" _No not the puppy dog eyes, alright I'll tell." He sat down in a nearby chair and cuddled both girls in his lap. "One day, I was at a club with your uncle Blaise, and I was sitting there having a drink and guess who I saw."_

"_Mommy!" Both girls chimed_

"_That's right, I thought mommy was the most beautiful woman, I had every seen."_

"_Then you walked up to her, and said, "Can I buy you a drink?" Sammy said taking over the story._

"_Then mommy said, " I already have a drink,"" Emma said taking after Sammy._

"_Well geez, you guys seem to know the story better than I do." Draco said kissing his girls on the top of their head. Just as his wife walked in._

"_What are you three talking about?" she asked sitting down next to them._

"_How you and daddy met." Emma said smiling._

"_Ahh, what part are you at?" she asked looked at her husband._

" _That part right after I asked if I could by you a drink." Draco said smiling at his beautiful wife._

" _Oh, continue then." She said taking a seat with them._

" _Yea so any way after you mother basically told me to piss of-"_

"_Draco what have I told you about your language." _

" _I'm sorry. Now as I was saying, so then I went and sat back down with my friends, but I couldn't stop thinking about her, so I went back up to her and asked her name. And do you know what she said?" Draco asked his daughters._

" _She said. 'What do you want it to be.'" Sammy said smiling._

" _And you said. 'How about Carolina May?' and she said fine." Emma said also smiling up at her dad._

"_That's right, and what do I call mommy now?" he asked, turning to his wife._

" _You call me just that Carolina May." She said smiling at him._

" _That right, you are my Carolina May." He said leaning over and kissing her._

"_Ewwww!" Emma and Samantha sang as they hopped off their father's laps and ran into their room._

" _I love you, Draco" Marilyn said._

" _I love you too, My Carolina May."_

_End flash back_

When Draco finally blinked his eyes, he was surprised that tears had found there way onto his face making his wedding become blurry. He quickly wiped them away and stood up.

" I didn't cry at their funeral, there's no need for me to cry now." And with that he went to his desk grabbed some parchment and potions books and went to Snape's office. Today he was making his lesson plans. He assumed Granger was too but did have much thought about it. He quickly got everything he needed then walked out of his room into the common room and out of the portrait door.

Hermione heard the door slam as she was sitting on her floor in a pair of shorts and tank top. She wanted to be comfortable while working on her lesson plans, and mumbling to herself about the corrections she needed to make.

" Wait, this can't be right." She said picking up a first year lesson plan. " I can't believe I put wand movement be fore pronunciation, this is aggravating." She had found two mistakes all together in her lesson plans and that just wasn't acceptable.

" Maybe if I switch…no I can't do that because then the third years will be thrown off." She mumbled again.

Finally after about an hour, she realized she was hungry. Standing up and stretching she put her robe over her clothes, and put on some flip flops then made her way to the great hall. Draco on the other hand was still in the Slytherin dungeons with Snape.

" I heard you married and had kids. Didn't think you had it in you." Snape said reminding Draco about his reputation while he was in school

" Yea, things change I grew up." He said giving his lesson plans a last once over.

" Answered one question, are you going to answer the second one?" Snape asked.

" I'm not married any more, they died." He said looking at his lessons but not really reading them.

" That explains it"

" Explains what?" Draco said gathering up his stuff.

" Why you're still as cold as ice again." Snape said looking at Draco retreating back. " You were married and had a family, at some point you had to have been happy."

" Yea, at some point I was." And with he left the dungeons, and went back to his room. When he walked in he immediately realized how quiet it was. Even though he never talk to Hermione, her being there some how made a sound to him. So after discarding his robes, and shoes he settled down on the couch with, believe it or not a book. A muggle book by a muggle author by the Christopher Pike, called The Last Act. His wife used to suggest them to him all the time but he just shrugged off her suggestion claiming he was too busy. Now he had all the time in the world. So he began to read.

Hermione walked in the great hall and smiles at all the pleasant memories that she had. Harry, Ron and herself arguing, or them not having and assignment and begging Hermione to let them see hers. She smiled to herself as she made her way to the kitchen. Where she saw a few house elves running about the kitchen.

" Are Dobby's eyes deceiving him? Is this Miss. Granger?" Dobby asked staring up at her.

"Dobby oh my goodness. I can't believe its you." She said bending down to hug him.

"Dobby isn't going any where Miss. He's quite happy and safe right here." Dobby said leading Hermione to a seat.

" Oh well that is just wonderful."

" So what about you miss? Why have you returned to Hogwarts?" He asked

" Oh, I am going to be teaching here. I am also going to be Head of Gryffindor house."

" Oh yes, Dobby did heard professor McGonagall was retiring."

" So is Professor Snape." Hermione said eyeing the huge fridge.

" If Dobby isn't mistaken then Slytherins won't have a Headmaster and Potions won't have a teacher."

" Oh no, they will, the one and only Draco Malfoy." Hermione said looking back at Dobby.

" Master Malfoy is back?" dobby asked getting a little frightened.

" Don't worry, I think I'm the only one who will be feeling his wrath. Hey Dobby, do you think I could have something to eat?"

" Of course you can." Dobby instantly got up out of his chair nd fixed Hermione something to eat. After talking to Dobby for about two more hours she excused her self and made her way back to the common room. Saying the password she walked into the common room, still walking over piles of clothes.

" You'd think that after last night he-" she stopped when she got to the couch and saw Draco sleeping peacefully on the couch with one arm thrown over his eyes, hers automatically scanning over his body. He was about 6'3". Even through his shirt she could tell that Quidditch kept is body in picture perfect tone. His hair was the same platinum blond it was in school and pretty much the same.

"Its not polite to stare Granger." He said with his eyes still closed.

"HOLY CRAP! You scared." She said looking at him. " I...um…assumed you were asleep."

"Granger has a potty mouth. Who knew she had it in her." He said still without opening his eyes.

"Sadly." She said rolling her eyes, then looking back at Draco only to be met with his stormy gray ones.

"What are you staring at Granger?"

" Hmm?" she said snapping out of her trance. " Nothing, I just…have lesson plans." She said, suddenly realizing that her heart was pounding.

"What ever mudblood." Draco said getting into a sitting position.

" Are you ever going to grow up? I mean come one school was fifteen years ago. Your 33 act like an adult for once."

" Or what? Are you going to bore me with on of your essay?" He said standing up and facing her.

" Hmmm, it's a thought, then you'll at least have one intelligent thought in you brainless head." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest. " Hey, after all you probably married Pansy, who knows what her leech like tendencies have done you your brain." Making fun of Pansy he could handle, but saying that she was his wife sent him over the edge making his temper spill out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FIXATION WITH THE THOUGHT OF ME BEING MARRIED?

"THE FACT THAT YOU ARE WEARING A RING, AND YOU CHOOSE TO LEAVE YOU FAMILY TO COME BACK HERE! WHAT KIND A HUSBAND JUST UP AND LEAVES HIS WIFE?" Hermione screamed.

"THE KIND WHOSE WIFE IS DEAD GRANGER! OKAY ARE YOU HAPPY? MY FAMILY IS DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! AND THEY AREN'T COMING BACK, MY WIFE AND MY DAUGHTERS ARE DEAD, I HAVE NOTHING." He screamed back at her not realizing the tears had started to fall down his face, and that he was merely inched from her face, her back pressed against her door and his arms on either side of her face. " Is that what you wanted to hear?"

" Malfoy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I…I'm sorry." She said turning away as tears found their way into her eyes as well.

" That's why you shouldn't stick you nose where it doesn't belong." He said as he closed his eyes and more tears found their way down his face. For a while nothing was said, Draco removed his arms and took a step back. Finally Hermione broke the silence.

" What was her name?" She asked not daring to look at him.

" Carolina May-" he stopped short. " Marilyn."

" Why do-did you call he Carolina may?" she asked

" It was my pet name." He said sitting back down on the couch. " When we first met, I asked her name and she said, 'what do you want it to be?' after that it just stuck."? He said smiling to himself. Hermione walked over and casually sat on the other side of the couch.

" Your Daughters?" she asked scooting her feet under her.

" Samantha an Emma. Twins, they were my girls."

" Oh. Well…wanna watch TV?" she asked trying to make a conversation.

" What ever." Hermione grabbed her wand and conjured a TV. " What to watch, what to watch?" she asked herself out loud.

" What time is it?" he looked at the clock. " Its eight pm on Tuesday. House?" he suggested.

" You watch muggle TV? I'm shocked." She said half jokingly.

"Marilyn, loved this show." He said, to him self but Hermione still heard it.

" I'm sure she was a great woman then." Hermione said.

The rest of the night went with them watching television, till Hermione fell asleep, her head resting against the back of the couch, then gently falling over onto Draco's shoulder

Any other time he would have pushed her off, but because he basically ripper her head off he got a little closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. And that's how the feel asleep.

The Mudblood Gryffindor and the Slytherin Prince.

Sleeping together.

Not Bickering…Who'd thought that was possible.

Stdlg: so tell me what you think to. Is n e thing movie to fast? I mean they aren't gong to jump into a relationship, just a friendship. Okay yay or nay let me noe!


	3. Chapter 3

Stdlg: Yea I know its been a bit since I've updated, just because I haven't wanted to…but now…

Elecktra: She is ready to rumble….

Stdlg: Muses…can't live with 'em can't live without 'em.

Elecktra: Which is why you love me!

Stdlg: if you say so…ON WITH THE STORY!

Few days later I am having major writers block so bare with me!

Maybe a month later: Okay I am trying to write again, so it should be posted really soon

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke with the sun shining brightly in her eyes.

"Who's the genius that made the sun so freakin bright?" she asked herself quietly. Yawning, then laying her head back down she hit something hard. " What the-" then she remember last night. "We must have fallen asleep." Looking up at him she realized the he had really grown up, he seemed like the same Malfoy on the outside, but on the inside he was just hurt and in pain. As quietly as possible she got up from her couch to go take a shower.

She walked into her room, grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, and a white tank top with a red dragon going down the side. Finally she walked into the bathroom putting her hair into a tight bun on the top of her head, and then turning to the shower, she decided that instead she wanted a bath. Turning on the taps she adjusted the water just perfect for her, then she added bubbles. Finally she stripped down and got in the tubs sighing deeply and relaxing. Draco woke up shortly after, feeling very light.

"No, I don't wanna wake up yet." He said to himself, rolling over to his side he sighed to himself and opened his storm gray eyes. Thinking about last night he closed them and took a deep breath, he got off the couch and decided to take a shower. "I wonder were Granger is." With that he got off the couch and stretched his body, went to the bathroom.

"AHHHHH! MALFOY! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TAKING A BATH!" Hermione screamed and frantically tried to cover herself with bubble.

" WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME? HOW WAS I SUPPSOE TO KNOW YOU WERE IN HERE?" he asked stepping closer to the tub.

" BY KNOCKING! YOU AREN'T THE ONLY PERSON WHO LIVES HERE!" she yelled getting frustrated, and splashing the water.

" YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES GRANGER! YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF ME, AND IF I FEEL LIKE JUST WALKING IN TO A BATHROOM I WILL!" he said and with that walked over to the toilet and began to use it.

" What do you think your doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing." He said. Hermione being the girl she was, picked up a bar of soap and threw it at him, where it hit him squarely on the back of his head.

Flushing the toilet he turned around and look at her.

" Did you just throw a bar of soap at me?" he asked with disbelief in his voice.

" I don't know what you are talking about." Hermione said, crossing her arm over her chest, even though she was still covered by the bubbles. Walking back to the toilet he bent over and picked up the soap and tossed it up and down in his hand. She began to look worried.

" What are you going to do with that?" she asked getting a little worried.

" I don't know what you are talking about." And with that he threw the soap back in the tub making the water splash in Hermione's face.

"What the-" Hermione started screaming then stood up in the tub trying to get the soap out of her eyes. "What is your problem?" She asked not realizing that she had stood up.

" Nothing's my problem." Then his eyes traveled down her body. " But you might have a problem, you're naked." He said his eyes never leaving her body. Hermione instantly sat back down.

"Get out Malfoy!" she screamed, really getting frustrated

"Fine I am going." He said as he stalked out of the bathroom, rubbing the back of his head. Hermione sat back down, but her bath was ruined. So she washed her body and her hair then got out. She then wrap a large fluffy towel around her self then started her ritual, brushed her teeth, flossed then washed and moisturized her skin. Finally she put on her clothes and let her hair air-dry. Finally she emerged from the bathroom, to see Draco sitting back on the couch.

" What are you doing?" she asked not moving from the door of the bathroom.

" Why is it any of your business?" he snapped at her.

" I was just trying to make conversation." She snapped back.

" Well don't." he said not looking up from the papers.

" Thank its." After more stepping over clothes she went to her room grabbed her stuff, stepped back over clothes and went to the door then turned back. " When I get back I expect this CRAP to be up!" and then turned to leave.

" Yes, mother." He said mockingly and not even looking up to acknowledge that she gave him a command. Hermione was walking down the hallway. Thinking to herself. "_Its almost seems as if he hasn't change at all. But when I hear him talk about his wife and children, its like wow I can't believe he went to Hogwarts and woke everyday just to tease me."_

" Geez, guys." And then she finished making her way back to McGonagall. Draco on the other hand was still sitting in the same place, as when Hermione left him, and staring at the paper. His had mechanically moving over it. The whole time he was thinking of had just happened. Thinking how he could have even looked at another women…he's gone a year pretty much, what was making this so different…and difficult?

"_Maybe you think you are getting feeling for her."_ Said a voice in his head.

" I don't not have such feelings for the mudblood." He answered out loud, then getting up off the couch and subconsciously starting to pick the stuff up off of the floor.

" _Then why are you picking up the stuff on the floor?" _Draco instantly looked down, and then dropped the stuff.

"What is the matter with me this is ridiculous. I just need something to take my mind off of her." And with that he went into his room and emerged with a broomstick. "I'll just fly around for a little while." And with that he left the common room and made his way towards the Quidditch ring. It had been a while since he had been in one, he'd forgotten how big they were when you walked in, it sort of over whelmed him. "Home sweet home." He said as he mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground.

Hermione finally reached McGonagall office in a huff.

"Ms. Granger what seems to be the problem?" she asked walking over to Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy is the problem! He's just…just…argghhh infuriating!" she said slamming down her stuff.

" Well Ms.Granger, you two are teacher now you will have to put aside you differences and try to get along…for the children's sake." She said looking at Hermione. " Now what is it that you need dear?"

" I need you to look over these lesson plans again." Hermione said.

" I will not Ms. Granger, as a teacher you need to have faith in yourself…you'll do fine." And with that McGonagall left Hermione, to be to herself.

"Why does she have to be right?" sighing to herself she got her stuff and silently made her long way back to the common room. When she finally got there she noticed that he was gone, but his clothes were still all over the place.

"MALFOY!" she screamed. "Fine if you can't get this stuff up your self I'll do it for you." With the flick of her wand she made everything that belonged to him, appear in his room. Smiling to herself she made her way to her room to put her stuff down. Now since she had every done she was bored.

"Maybe I should watch TV." After about and five hours it started to bore her so she went to her room to fetch a book. " Ahh not better than sitting down and reading a nice book." She read, and read, and read and when she finally looked up she realized that it was 9 O'clock, about four hours had passed and Malfoy still wasn't back.

"Hmm, I wonder what is keeping him occupied." She said and just as she did Draco came bursting through the portrait, sweaty and dirty and grimy. "What happened to you? Get hit by a bus?"

"Sod off Granger." He said and walked right passed to his room and slammed the door. "GRANGER!" Hermione instantly hopped out of her seat and began running to her room, only he was to fast as soon as he opened his door he was on her pinning her to her bedroom door.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?" he yelled.

" I did nothing." She said completely calm, with a little smirk of her own on her lips. " You would pick up your stuff… so I picked it up for you." She said looking him squarely in the eye.

" You touched my things." He said pushing he harder against the door. She flinched slightly.

"Yea, um I didn't TOUCH anything, I used magic. So if you would be so kindly as to let go, I think this conversation is over!" She said staring him square in the eyes, he was staring back just as hard. Thinking about how beautiful she looked, which was strange because the only beautiful person he's ever known was his wife (yes I know I am making him a bit obsessed but it shall pass I promise) and with the white shirt hugging her curves and from the morning escapades he knew she had a beautiful body, with killer legs. And right now her trying to be all brave and smart aliecky was a major turn on. So with out thinking he bent down and kissed her. Hermione was startled at first but then started kissing back, he had finally let go of her hands and ran his hand down her side and then rested them on he waist. He nibbled at her bottom lip asking for entrance, she had basically no choice because she moans slightly and her knees almost went weak. Then the intense battle of dominance began she fought hard and long, but ended up losing to THE Slytherin Sex God. Finally they pulled away and Malfoy rested his forehead against hers.

"Great Malfoy, now where does this leave us?" she asked quietly

" I don't know." He answered just as quietly.

"Well then I'll leave you to figure it out." And with that she felt for the doorknob turned it and disappeared into her room before he could protest. He stood there staring at the spot that had once been preoccupied by Hermione Granger. What had just happened, he hadn't meant to kisses her. It was as if something foreign had taken over his body, and possessed him to do that. Sighing to himself he retreated to his room closed the door and crawled into his bed with he clothes still on.

Hermione on the other hand was standing against the door slamming her head lightly against it.

"What the matter with you?" she asked herself out loud. " How you just kiss Draco Malfoy?" Then she suddenly stopped banging her head. " Wait he kissed you first, so then it was his doing not yours. You can go to bed with a clear conscience." With that she smiled to her self, went into the bathroom brushed her teeth and flossed then went to bed. The students were coming the next day and she couldn't wait something to keep out of the common room and away from Malfoy. She ended up falling asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Stdlg: so how about I know its super doper short but I am having such a hard time with this chapter, I dunno why the next chapter I pretty much have planned out in my head so yea…god I really hate this chapter..n e way you know the deal...review my peeps! 


	4. Chapter 4

1Stdlg: so I think my writers' block is gone I was actually excited to start writing this chapter

Zamien: she really was… maybe she's high O.o

Stdlg: you know what… throws Zamien in a closet I still can be creative with you in a closet

Zamien: . women

Stdlg: I'd take that back if you want food

Zamien: mumbles something rude

* * *

_Last chapter_

_Hermione on the other hand was standing against the door slamming her head lightly against it._

"_What the matter with you?" she asked herself out loud. " How you just kiss Draco Malfoy?" Then she suddenly stopped banging her head. " Wait he kissed you first, so then it was his doing not yours. You can go to bed with a clear conscience." With that she smiled to her self, went into the bathroom brushed her teeth and flossed then went to bed. The students were coming the next day and she couldn't wait something to keep out of the common room and away from Malfoy. She ended up falling asleep with a smile on her face._

_End Chapter_

* * *

The next morning Draco Malfoy was in a crappy mood. It was more than crappy, its was down right mega crappy. He hadn't slept well he was tossing and turning all night, then what happened with Granger wasn't helping him much either.

" Stupid woman, stupid bed." He mumbled to himself as he walked out of his room clad only in his silk boxers. Yawning and rubbing his face he walked into the bathroom slamming the door.

Hermione on the other hand had been up an hour before her alarm went off, to excited to sleep. She was eagerly running around her room making sure that she had everything. Finally she was sure that she had everything, she grabbed some clothes and underwear and went into the bathroom only to run into the one person she didn't want to see.

" Malfoy."

"Granger." He said through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to talk with you mouth full?" she said setting her things on the counter.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to knock before coming into a bathroom? You aren't the only person living here." He said repeating the same sentence she had said to him.

"Not when nothing worth acknowledging is in it." She said in her smartass tone.

" Sorry, but the only thing worth not acknowledging, is the filthy mudblood."

"Oh back to the same old insult? Come on Malfoy you'll have to do a lot better than that." She said grabbing her toothbrush and putting toothpaste on it.

"Oh why don't you tell what I can do to make my insult better." He said mono toned.

" Doesn't matter, nothing you say can hurt me and cause anything emotional." She said after rinsing out her mouth and drying it with a towel.

" Really?" he asked taking a step toward her. " Nothing? From what I remember from last night, I think I did cause something.

" Yea, nausea."

" Lets see if I can change that." He said quickly attacking her mouth with his. Instantly she wrapped her arms his neck, and began kissing back, then abruptly pushed him away.

" What the hell is your problem?" she practically yelled at him.

" Nothing is my problem I know you wanted it too" Draco said matter of factly leaning against the counter.

"You don't know what I want." she said, getting upset because secretly she knew she wanted it as well.

"Whatever Granger." he said wiping his mouth then walked out of the bathroom to get dressed.

" How dare he tell me what I wanted and what I didn't want" she said as she walked to the shower and started adjusting the water quickly she stripped down and got into the shower.

Draco on the other hand was already half dressed all he need now was his tie.

" Where the hell is it?" He screamed to himself " Dammit." he sighed when he tripped over a pile of clothes. " Maybe Hermione was right, maybe I am a little messy. Hold on..did I just call her Hermione? What is going on with me, I need to request a different room. Even though I know that won't happen." He mumbled and resumed his search for his tie. While Hermione had just gotten out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. Using a spell she dried her hair and applied her make-up, then walked into her room and began getting dressed. After 15 minutes she emerged from her room, in a knee-length black skirt, with a white button down shirt with her Gryffindor tie. She had pulled her hair up into a bun on the top of her head with her black wired glassed. Then she had her cloak in one hand and her lesson plans in the other. But just as she emerged so did Draco, wearing black slacks and a white shirt with green pinstripes, and his newly found tie.

They both couldn't believe their eyes. Draco thought he could take Hermione right there. She pulled off the naughty teacher look without even trying, and Draco wasn't sure how he would have to handle this. While Hermione thought that if Draco kept looking that she'd begin to _want_ him to take advantage of her. Draco was the first to break that silence.

" Um, you look..." he said stuttering a little.

" Thanks you look... too." She said as the both began to walk towards the door, both feeling like giddy teenagers again. They walked out the door in complete silence, which continued till they got to the great hall. The students where due to arrive in 15 minutes.

" Good morning Professors." Hermione said being polite. Draco on the other hand just sat down clenching his fist.

" _What the hell is wrong with me."_ he thought. _"Why do I feel like this, that last time I did it was with Marylyn, and now.." _he said as he turned to look at Hermione who was giggling with a Professor. _" I want her just as much, but I don't want to lose my family, not yet." _(A/n he doesn't want to let them go a grieve, makes sense?) Just then the doors to the great hall burst open.

" Oh YAY! The children are arriving." Hermione said Happily, unconsciously gripping Draco's arm, causing him to look up at her, but she was to excited to realize.

" Alright will the first years please come here and stand in a line." Minerva said ,and just like in Draco and Hermione's first year she began to sort them

56 Gryffindor

49 Hufflepuff

36 RavenClaw

57 Slytherin

" Oh wow, Slytherin beat Gryffindor by one person, isn't this exciting?" she ask with a smile on her face oh not realizing, that she had gripped her hand even harder. Draco just smiled, and discretely moved her hand down from his arm , down into his hands, and laced his fingers with hers.

" What are you doing?" she asked quietly, but didn't try to remove her hand.

"Nothing." he said as the ceremony went on, they just relaxed.

" Now, that you are done you will go to you dorm and unpack, then at exactly 12pm you will go to your first class." Dumbledore said standing up and waving his arms so that the food disappeared.

" Wait, I thought that they usually had the day off. Or something like that, actually I don't know it took us all day to get here." Hermione said confused.

" Well the ministry of magic thought it was a waste of time to let the kids have the day off, and now the Hogwarts Train is a lot faster, so it doesn't take as long." Minerva told Hermione.

" Oh." Hermione said a little disappointed

" What?" draco asked.

" I was really excited and now they are putting it off, for...four hours." She said as they all stood up. Draco finally let her hand go.

"Oh. Well know you have more time to revise you lesson plans..again." he said Smirking.

" WHY?" she began to panic, " is there something wrong with them?"asked looking like she was about to cry...Draco started laughing.

" That is So not funny!" Hermione said, wiping her eyes.

" Sure it is you should've seen your face. Priceless moment." He said as he got to their portrait.

" Draco that was not funny." She said not catching that slip till it left her mouth. " I mean malfoy."

" No its fine." he said staring at her as she sat her stuff down.

" I'm gonna change clothes." she said walking towards her room. When she got in she realized that her heart was pounding. She changed into a pair of pajama pants and a CSI: Vegas shirt, then walked back out into the common room and turned on the TV. While Draco was in his room changing as well into a black wife beater, and pajama pants that were plaid in the colors gray and black. He sat again on the edge of his bed and put his hands in his head and sighed thinking to himself. He realized that he didn't want to control himself anymore, he'd been doing it since 6th year, her decided he was just going to let the piece fall where the may, and with that he walked out of his room and found Hermione sitting on the couch watching a movie.

" What are you watching?" he asked as he sat down.

" Only the greatest movie in the Entire world." she said excitedly

" And that would be?"

" Rent!" she said smiling.

" What it about?" he asked

" I can't tell you. You'll have to watch it." she said, unfortunately it was just at the part well Collins and Angel kiss, which sent him into hysterics.

" What the hell do you have my watching!" He screamed trying to get up but summoned all of her strength to keep him there.

" Draco trust me this is a good movie."

" Hermione, it better be."he said

" There are lesbians in it."

" I like the sound of that." Draco said smiling. After about thirty minutes he had, had enough.

" Okay I am done with this movie."

" No! Please...for me?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

" Nope."

" I'll make you pass out." she said.

" I am way to big, for you." he said matter of factly.

" No you aren't watch, sit down." she said

" I don't know." He said skeptically

" I won't hurt you I swear." she said, he sat down. " Um...you're the biggest person I've ever done I might have to...sit...on you...um lap." she said as she felt her cheeks blush.

" Happy to be your first." he said smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes and straddled him.

" Alright now hold your breath." she instructed, as soon as she did that using her hands she placed her palms on both sides of his trachea and squeezed both sides of is neck cutting off his eyes supply.( A/n I swear to god it really works). She stared into his gray orbs as the got dilated, and then is eyelids completely drop and his head lean back.

" You're kinda cute when you are sleeping...or passed out." she said moving a strand of his hair from his eyes, just as he took a deep breathe and woke up. " Good morning sunshine!" Hermione said Smiling.

" Holy shit." he said breathing. " That was...holy shit."

" Yea I know, I used to do it all the time I like the tingling feeling. Do you want to do it to me?" she ask hopefully.

" I don't know to hurt you." he said staring into her chocolate eyes.

" You won't hurt me I promise." Grabbing his hands and doing the same thing that she had don't to his neck to hers. Withing a few seconds she had slumped forward her head resting on his chest. Draco couldn't believe how comfortable it felt to have her there on his chest, finally he felt her take a deep breath and wake up.

" Hermione?"

" Yea?" she answered looking at him, she looked high.

" You alright?"

" Never better." she said smiling. Just then Draco leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth. Hermione didn't even hesitate she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer filling in the space. Then he moved his mouth to her neck, nipping at the space just below her ear, earning a moan. Moving back to her mouth, he moved his hands under her shirt, breaking the kiss only for a second leaving her clad in a black lace bra. Hermione realized just then that he has removed her clothing she broke the kiss a second and removed his wife beater, raking her nail across his still chiseled chest.

" Are you sure that you want to do this?" He asked her.

" More than anything." she said

with that he picked her up off the couch and walked into his room and laid her down on the bed and wen back to kissing her. Moving down from her mouth to her neck and the valley between her breasts. Finally undoing the bra he set the free, sucking on one of the nipples making it stand to attention and earning a moan from Hermione and her hands went through his hair.

" Mmm Draco." she said then he began to remover her pants along with her matching underwear. He then came back up to look into her eyes, making sure that there was no kind of doubt. When he saw there wasn't he slid a finger into her opening, causing her to gasp and hold in that breathe as he began to move his finger in and out in a steady rhythm. When he saw that she was wet enough he inserted another finger, and began making the rhythm faster and faster, until he was getting the delicious sound of her moaning. He then removed his fingers and licked them clean and came back up kissing her making her taste herself. Hermione's hand was focusing on getting off his pants and boxers, draco sighed with relief, he throbbing member was finally freed from its confinement.

" Hermione. I need to know that you won't regret this." he said looking into her eyes.

" I won't, I promise." she said, just then he slid himself in her, savoring out tight she was he went slow but that didn't last for long soon he was pumping in and out of her as fast as he could, getting cries of pleasure, he enjoyed hearing the sound of his flesh hitting her's, then he abruptly slowed down, pulling almost all the way out, then with a jerk of his hips pushed deep inside of her making her scream, he did it again and again the whole time his eyes oh her face watching her scream in pleasure. Finally he felt her walls contracting against him, he pounded into her without any real kind of rhythm sending her over the edge, then himself a few thrusts later. They laid there for a few minutes, Hermione gripping Draco's side and breathing hard. And Draco between Hermione's legs with his face on her chest.

" Why the hell did you tell me?" he asked her breaking the silence. The getting up he looked down at her. " WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

" I didn't think it was a big deal." she said knowing that she should have told him.

" I could have seriously fucking hurt you...your fucking 32...why didn't you tell me you were a virgin.?"

* * *

xVS: So did it move to fast? That was my first sex scene tell me how I did..

Zamien: Did you like the shock?

XVS: we thought that would be neat...soo review and tell me!


End file.
